SUCK (Stand Up Comedy Keprajuritan)
by ChamPuri
Summary: Sabtu malam, minggu ketiga, Pasukan Penyelidik mengadakan suatu acara Malam Bina Keakraban. Agenda utamanya adalah gelar lawakan. Penampil pertama: Eren Yeager.


**Warning**: Crack maksa, tapi nggak jamin lucu; OOC, tanpa maksud bashing; stand up comedy ala Indonesia; nama semua karakter yang mengikuti manga terjemahan; bahasa campur –baku dan non-baku; beberapa kata kasar dan kalimat-kalimat yang menjurus kepada anu.

**.**

Sudah diputuskan bahwa setiap Sabtu malam, minggu ketiga, Pasukan Penyelidik akan mengadakan suatu acara Malam Bina Keakraban. Katanya _sih_ untuk menghilangkan penat setelah hampir sebulan penuh menjalankan misi merebut kembali daerah kekuasaan dan membabat titan-titan, padahal tanggal _segitu_ pasti yang jadi pikiran adalah uang gajian yang saldonya tinggal kenangan.

Tentu saja yang jadi agenda adalah hal-hal positif –dan murah meriah, bukannya minum hingga mabuk atau main dengan perempuan. Dan entah bagaimana musyawarah-untuk-mufakat itu dilakukan, karena acara utama yang terpilih adalah gelar lawakan. Diberi nama _Stand Up Comedy_ Keprajuritan –disingkat, SUCK. Sepertinya siapapun yang memutuskan nama itu memang sudah suck it.

Disinilah penampil pertama kita, si bocah titan dengan mata hijau menawan, yang menjunjung tinggi sayap kebebasan dengan penuh kebanggaan, yang hobinya makan-tiga-bayar-satu di kantin keprajuritan, Eren Yeager.

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**SUCK**

**[Stand Up Comedy Keprajuritan]**

**a fanfiction by ChamPuri**

**.**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini

apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita, semata-mata dikarenakan author malas mengobok-ngobok se-fandom penuh untuk _screening_ ide cerita. Lol]

**.**

**Penampil Pertama: Eren Yeager**

**.**

Eren beberapa kali menarik dan membuang napas. Gugup. Tangannya yang keringatan sudah beberapa kali disusut ke belakang celana. Malam ini ia akan melawak di depan semua anggota Pasukan Penyelidik, dari yang kemarin masih kadet sampai yang sudah _bangkotan_.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Apa kabar?!" Eren berusaha menyapa, alih-alih ceria malah bergaya khas prajurit pada umumnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Nama saya Eren, biasa dipanggil Eren."

Krik krik krik. Sunyi kuburan berdesau iri pada sepi ruangan itu.

"Baik, saya disini didaulat sebagai penampil pertama. Kata orang, _stand up comedy_ itu adalah dimana kita bisa mengungkapkan semua kerisauan hati, menertawakan atau bahkan menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri."

"_Nggak_ perlu, sudah jelek." Sahut suara jahil dibawah sana.

"Terima kasih." Ketus Eren. "Saya serius, saya tidak akan menertawakan diri sendiri. Karena, saya berdiri di sini, bisa berada diantara Anda semua adalah suatu kebanggaan. Menjadi salah satu dari Pasukan Penyelidik adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu saya cita-citakan! Karena kita yang akan membawa perubahan! Kita tak pernah takut untuk berkorban, menyerahkan jantung pada umat manusia. Saya, Anda, kita semua, akan membuat kebebasan umat manusia bukan hanya sebatas angan! _TATAKAEEE_!" Suara lantang Eren menggema di aula.

Tapi tidak ada sorak yang jadi balasan, hanya komentar sinis, "Turuuuun! Kami ingin dengar lawakan. Kalau pidato kami sudah mendengarnya dari Komandan Erwin waktu apel pagi tadi."

Oh, Eren hafal betul suara itu. Suara yang mirip dengan punyanya vokalis band GRANRODEO, tapi versi jeleknya –yang lebih hewani.

"Hh... Baiklah, sebagai penerus marga Yeager dan pemerhati marga satwa, saya harus menerima aspirasi kalau kuda saja sudah angkat bicara."

"Sialaaaan!" Jean sudah hampir lempar gelas kalau tidak dicegah Connie.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Pasukan Penyelidik," Eren kembali melanjutkan, "Menjadi anggota Pasukan Penyelidik adalah cita-cita saya sejak kecil, disaat anak-anak yang lain kalau ditanya pasti jawab "Ingin jadi dokter!". Ayah saya dokter, tapi saya tidak ingin menjadi seperti beliau. Pasukan Penyelidik kelak akan mengubah nasib umat manusia, sedang ayah saya… mengubah anak laki-laki satu-satunya menjadi gantengan sedikit saja tidaaaak. "

"Ha, ha ha." Tawa _jaim_ mulai terdengar, meski lirih.

"Mungkin para anggota yang tidak seangkatan dengan saya pada belum tahu, bahwa waktu masih berstatus sebagai kadet, saya adalah anak yang terkenal…"

"Huuuuuu~" Suara cibiran sirik terdengar.

"Serius. Ada dua alasan. Yang pertama, saya berasal dari Siganshina, dimana kami melihat langsung bagaimana titan menyerang, sementara sebagian besar kadet waktu itu belum pernah lihat titan pakai mata kepala sendiri, sekarang mereka sudah bisa melihat titan dengan mata batin."

"Yang kedua, karena saya satu-satunya diantara teman-teman, para kadet _cupu_, yang tidak datang dengan berstatus sebagai jomblo! Saat itu, para bocah-bocah bau kencur itu menatap saya terpana, salah satunya menyapa saya "Eh, _Bro_. Keren ya _lu_, baru jadi kadet _udah dapet_ pacar, mana _nempel _terus_ kayak_ perangko. Jangan-jangan kalian _udah pacaran_ sebelum daftar militer!" Ya saya _mesem_ _aja_, walaupun sebenarnya saya jomblo dan saya tau yang dia maksud itu Mikasa, saudara saya –saudara beda bapak lain ibu, tapi _biarinlah_, kapan lagi saya bisa dipandang kagum begitu..."

"Terus bocah itu _ngelanjutin_ "_Saking badass_nya _lu_, _Bro_, _punya_ pacar walaupun masih kadet _dibolehin_ tidur sekasur!" Terus saya bingung, sejak kapan saya tidurnya bareng Mikasa?! Mikasa itu tidurnya di barak kadet perempuan, di sebelah Sasha, yang tidur aja _ngiler _sambil _ngigoin_ kentang, sebelahnya lagi Historia, _suka pake_ penutup mata gambar mata _belo_ yang _alaynya amit-amit_. Eh! Kok saya bisa tau ya?!" Eren akting panik.

"Lupakan soal barak kadet perempuan. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, akhirnya saya tahu siapa yang mereka maksud pacar saya, yang _nempel kayak_ perangko, yang selalu tidur sekasur sama saya. Ternyata yang mereka maksud itu Armin!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kali itu tawa penonton pecah, Armin tiba-tiba berharap kepalanya _muat_ masuk gelas, ia ingin menyembunyikan muka.

"Astagaaaa. Demi kemenangan umat manusia atas titan, saya _nggak_ pernah pacaran sama Armin! Dia itu sahabat baik saya, sudah bagai saudara sendiri. Siapa yang berani bilang Armin mirip anak perempuan?! Siapa yang berani bilang Armin kurang _manly_! Siapa yang berani bilang Armin _cemen_ karna hobinya baca buku?! Siapa yang berani bilang Armin cocok jadi korban pedofil oom-oom mesum?! Siapa yang berani bilang Armin _gender_nya ambigu?! Hadapi saya! Maju kesini semua!" Armin dari kursi penonton bingung harus malu atau terharu. Suara Eren semakin menginggi, ia mulai teriak-teriak bak kesetanan figur titan jelmaannya sendiri, "Maju kesini! Kita kuatkan barisan. Seret dia ke kamar mandi, lucuti semua pakaiannya dan pastikan _gender_nya! _Tatakaeee_!"

Kali ini bukan hanya tawa, tapi beberapa pentonton menggebrak-gebrak meja, ngakak guling-guling, _headbang_ ke dinding kayu, hingga salto di tempat –oke, tidak se_lebay_ itu. Sementara Armin hanya bisa menjerit pilu.

"Maaf, maaf, saya hanya bercanda. Maaf ya, Armin~" Eren garuk-garuk kepala, "Buat kalian _cowok-cowok_ yang mengejek Armin karena mukanya sedikit lebih imut, mungkin kalian semua dulu _asalnya ngarep_. _Admit it_. Kalau Armin memang imut, jangan dibilang _trap_ atau apalah itu. Jangan salahkan bundanya mengandung, salahkan ayahnya nggak pakai 'sarung'."

Gelak tawa terdengar meriah. Jean mengusap-ngusap kepala Armin penuh perhatian, siapa tahu usaha itu bisa menyurutkan niat si bocah pirang untuk gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang jomblo. Bagi yang tidak kuat iman, kelamaan menjomblo memang bawaannya _bikin sawan_. Contohnya teman saya, Reiner. Suatu hari saya yang sedang piket membersihkan kelas bersama yang lain sempat nguping pembicaraan Reiner dan Ymir. Sambil sapu-sapu, Reiner bilang "Ymir, _emangnya _salah ya kalau_ cowok _jatuh cinta sama_ cewek _yang_ udah_ jadi pacar orang lain?" Terus Ymir berhenti hapus bor, jawab pertanyaan Reiner dengan gaya pujangga, "Ya _enggak lah, Bro_. Cinta kan buta~ Eh, _emang ceweknya _siapa yang_ lu gebet_?" Ymir balik tanya, Reiner jawab "_Cewek lu_ Mir, si Krista.", Tanpa nunggu hitungan ketiga, Ymir langsung lempar itu penghapus bor ke Reiner (untuk sementara mata Reiner akan buta karena debu kapur, sebuta cintanya) sambil umpat "Setaaaaaaan!". Tiba-tiba Jean datang, padahal hari itu bukan tugas dia piket kelas, masuk-masuk langsung tanya "Ada yang _manggil gue_?". Dan saya _sweatdrop_ parah."

Jean kembali _mencak-mencak_. Ingin dilemparnya si bocah titan pakai meja. Tidak ada komentar dari Reiner dan Ymir, karena yang bersangkutan sedang tidak di tempat –kabur keluar dinding tanpa katakan sebabnya-. Dan Krista alias Historia memutuskan menjadi satir, mentertawakan apa yang tak seharusnya ia tertawakan, padahal dalam hatinya ia menangis rindu "_Kangen Ymir…_".

"Saya pernah bertanya pada Mikasa, "Mik, apa _sih_ yang _bikin_ kamu kuat? Padahal kita makan sama, latihan sama." Dengan _cool_nya Mikasa jawab, "Kejamnya dunia." Uwah! _Tsuyoi_ badai! Terus saya tanya Jean, "Jean, apa _sih_ yang bikin _lu_ kuat menjomblo?" Jean jawab, "Kejamnya Mikasa." Lagi-lagi Jean jadi korban pelecehan verbal Eren, bedanya kali ini ia tak berusaha mencari benda apapun yang bisa dilempar ke Eren, tapi hanya menunduk malu, sesekali curcurpan –curi-curi pandang ke arah Mikasa.

"Dan lagi, saya gagal paham dengan strategi Komandan Erwin waktu perekrutan anggota baru," lanjut Eren, "Pidatonya _nakutin_, katanya 50% prajurit baru kemungkinan akan gugur dalam tugas pertama ke luar dinding. Dari angkatan saya, hanya 22 lulusan yang bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik; satu orang masuk Kepolisian, walaupun sekarang sedang _bobo_ cantik, mungkin menunggu dikecup pangeran; sebagian bergabung dengan Pasukan Siaga; dan sisanya mati sahid dalam perlawanan merebut kembali distrik Trost." Sesaat ruangan steril dari gelak tawa. "Duuuua puluh dua!" Lantang Eren penuh penekanan, "Jumlah itu hanya cukup untuk main sepak bola, anak baru dibagi menjadi 2 kesebelasan. Bisa saja kan Komandan Erwin pakai pendekatan lain, misalnya MLM, _Multi Level Military_, satu lulusan hanya perlu mengajak 2 temannya untuk bergabung, lalu biarkan 2 orang itu mengajak 4 lainnya, begitu seterusnya! Kalau sudah jadi _member_ _gold_, akan mendapat suplai perbekalan rumah tangga dengan logo Pasukan Penyelidik, sedangkan _member platinum_ gratis berlangganan selama setahun majalah Heidan yang _cover_nya foto seksi Komandan Erwin."

"Ha ha ha," ada tawa canggung diantara tepuk tangan.

"Kalau pakai metode seperti itu, tidak mungkin 22 orang saja yang bergabung! Pasti jumlahnya adalah…. tiga! Ya, tiga orang. Satu, saya sendiri yang sudah bergabung duluan setelah jadi _seleb_ di pengadilan –_seleb_ drama sado-maso; kedua, Armin yang bercita-cita ingin melihat dunia luar; dan ketiga, Mikasa, karena saya dan dia mengemban mandat dari mendiang Mama untuk saling menjaga –sedap. Intinya, pakai pendekatan apapun yang _gabung_ tetap sedikit. Setidaknya dengan tiga orang, jumlahnya cukup untuk main lompat tinggi."

Eren tidak bermaksud _ngegombal_, tapi entah kenapa di ruangan itu banyak yang bersorak genit, ada juga yang sirik. Dan Mikasa, menatapnya lurus, kepalan tangan kanan di dada kiri, dari sana Eren bukan lagi melihat rekan sejawat, saudara angkat apalagi _bodyguard_, tapi belahan jiwa yang akan terus berjuang bersama hingga raga tak lagi bernyawa –asik.

"Dulu, ibu saya marah waktu saya bilang ingin bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik. Saya bingung, padahal dulunya beliau pernah bilang kalau jadi Pasukan Penyelidik itu bisa _bikin_ awet muda, anti penuaan. Lantas saya bingung, kalau memang begitu, kenapa saya dilarang-larang. Akhirnya ibu saya bilang, "Jelas saja anti penuaan, Eren. Sebab sebelum kamu tua, sudah mati duluan." Tentu saja saya marah karena kebanggaan saya dihina. Saya pergi, lempar-lempar batu sambil merutuk soal ibu saya, dan… semuanya berubah ketika titan kolosal menyerang! Saya jadi curiga, jangan-jangan titan-titan yang banyak bermunculan adalah peringatan bagi orang-orang yang durhaka pada ibu mereka!"

"Ibuuuuu~!" Connie meraung dari mejanya, yang lain bingung harus tertawa atau ikut berduka.

"Tapi, yang paling gagal saya pahami adalah _statement_ ayah saya. Waktu itu Mikasa yang bilang "Eren ingin bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik." Ayah saya memang tidak melarang, tapi beliau sempat _nyeplos_, "Mimpi basah saja belum." Kalimat itu saya abaikan karena waktu itu saya masih sangat polos. Dan sekarang setelah saya cukup dewasa untuk memikirkannya, saya masih belum paham, apaaa hubungannya peminatan divisi militer dengan mimpi basah?!"

Tawa kembali pecah memenuhi ruang, beberapa prajurit muda yang perempuan mukanya mulai memerah.

"Apa kecocokan peminatan divisi ditentukan melalui mimpi? Kalau saya cocok bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik, saya akan mimpi dengan Kapten Levi, apa begitu?" Seisi ruangan langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Levi, siapa tau _mention_ dari Eren menyulut sumbunya yang memang tercipta pendek (eh, maaf, itu murni kiasan!), nyatanya si rambut hitam itu kalem-kalem saja, menyesap tehnya dengan khidmat, dan Eren kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau saya cocok bergabung dengan Kepolisian, saya akan mimpi dengan Pak Nile? _Bangun-bangun langsung sleep paralysis deh, saking_ _nggak_ masuk akalnya. Yang lebih paraaah, kalau saya cocok bergabung dengan Pasukan Siaga, saya akan mimpi dengan Komandan Pixis! Itu bukan mimpi basaaaah! Itu penglihatan akan alam kubur!" Eren kelihatan emosi, lebih nampak seperti hampir _berserk_.

Di ruangan itu tidak ada yang tidak tertawa –kecuali Levi yang masih minum teh. Bahkan prajurit-prajurit perempuan yang awalnya _jaim_ sudah mulai cekikikan.

"Kalau hipotesis 'Ada hubungan antara pasangan mimpi basah dengan kecocokan peminatan divisi militer prajurit.' diterima, berarti saya memang cocok bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik, pasalnya saya sering mimpi dengan Kapten Levi. Dan seringnya mimpi-mimpi itu jadi nyata." Eren melirik Levi sejenak dari atas panggung. Sang Kopral muda hampir tersedak.

"Uwooooooh!" Respon dimulai dengan sorakan kagum, "Mahooooooo! Turun saja, _bikin_ malu! Arak Eren keluar dinding!" Dilanjut dengan cemoohan dan ejekan. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~" Dan diwarnai dengan jerit histeris para prajurit wanita. Mungkin di jaman _alternate history_ seperti itu pun nilai-nilai ke-_fujoshi-_an sudah mulai disemai dan terlestarikan.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Jangan berpikir kotor! Karena bila ada apapun yang kotor, Kapten Levi akan segera bertindak untuk membereskannya." Eren agak panik, sudah sempat ditembak meriam, sekarang _mau_ diarak keluar dinding. "Maksud saya, di mimpi itu saya basah-basahan secara literal karena diberi tugas mulia oleh Kapten Levi untuk mengepel lantai, menyikat kamar mandi, menyiang rumput dan menyiram tanaman. Waktu bangun, saya benar-benar disuruh bersih-bersih. Melebihi apa yang saya lihat di mimpi. Mengepel lantai sampai bisa dipakai bercermin –padahal kastil lantainya batu!, mengelap semua jendela, membersihkan seisi kastil hingga gentengnyapun _dibersihin_ satu demi satu, membersihkan halaman, kemudian mencuci semua perkakas kebersihan yang dipakai untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut! Yang begitu namanya bukan lagi basah! Tapi kuyuuup!"

"Oooooh!" Balas penonton kompak, beberapa malah sudah bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang iba pada nasib Eren, ingin menjadi prajurit patriotik hingga berani membentak ibu sendiri, tapi malah jadi _cleaning service_ yang kerjanya _ngemaso_.

"Eren," Levi buka suara, se-ruangan mendadak senyap, jantung Eren siap melompat "Habis dari sini, ikut saya," kalimat itu menggantung. Eren membeku. _Lebih baik kau cumbu pipiku dengan tendanganmu -ketika kedua tangan ini terikat tanpa bisa apa-apa, dari pada kau biarkan aku menunggu, ditelanjangi tatapan matamu hingga lapisan kolor yang terdalam. Rontokkan saja gigiku, Kapten. Dan kita akan menari, dalam dansa sado-masokis yang hanya milik kita. Kau telah menjadi racun dalam darahku. Pusat bagi gravitasiku_. Oke, ngawur. Kembali ke cerita. "Ke gudang. Ruangan itu luput kamu bersihkan kemarin." Lanjut Levi.

"Ta, tapi, ini kan sudah malam!"

Tatapan tajam.

"Si, siap!"

Malangnya nasib Eren, sudah malam masih disuruh bersih-bersih. Ia menyesal telah melawak tentang kegiatan bersih-bersih Levi dan sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat _close mic_ supaya tidak tidur kemalaman. Tapi, sepertinya penonton masih ingin mendengar lawakannya.

"Baik, kembali ke materi..." Eren mengatur napas, mengembalikan kobar di mata yang membuatnya panasan seperti biasa. "Kata orang, Eren Yaeger itu tukang marah-marah, tidak bisa jaga emosi, kalau tulis surat semua hurufnya kapital, setiap kalimat diakhiri tanda seru empat biji! Ada juga yang bilang kalau orang-orang pemarah itu tidak punya selera humor, bakal payah kalau melawak. Dari tadi saya sudah membuktikan bahwa semua itu salah. Kalau saya sudah bisa membuat Anda semua tertawa, berarti saya bukanlah pemarah seperti yang dikata orang. Masih ada yang bilang saya tidak punya selera humor?! Ada yang berani tidak tertawa mendengar lawakan saya?! Berdiri! Biar saya _timpuk_ sekarang juga!"

_Punch line_ terakhirlah yang menghasilkan tawa paling meriah. Hampir semua penonton –termasuk Jean- berdiri, bukannya siap menerima _timpuk_ melainkan untuk memberikan _aplause_ paling tulus dari dasar hati.

"Nama saya Eren Yeager. Terima kasih dan selamat malam!"

Eren membungkukkan badan. Tak ada yang bisa melihat bahwa dari sudut itu ia menyunggingkan kedut senyuman. Dibalik semua hal yang _bikin_ depresi, membuat mata basah dan militer bajir darah, tak ada salahnya juga sesekali menertawai diri sendiri.

**=End of Chapter 1=**

**.**

**Bersambung ke Penampil Kedua**

**.**

**Note:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Perkenalkan, saya author baru *bow*.

Dengan banyaknya author-author potensial di fandom ini, saya mengharap banyak bimbingan dari senior-senior sekalian XD, dalam bentuk review ataupun sekedar komen lewat. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D

Kalau ada flame, tolong dikirim lain kali, ketika saya sudah menulis sesuatu yang mengandung banyak hal yang bisa dievaluasi :)

Regards,

ChamPuri


End file.
